A New Beginning
by Aspiring Optimist
Summary: One day, Zelda learns some shocking news...she's pregnant! Unable to tell, Zelda hides the child, Lita, in the Kokiri Forest to be raised as a Kokiri. 10 years later, Lita sets out to find her roots...and finds something more terrifiying. Discontinued.
1. Expecting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Zelda characters, original story line, or game. However, the character or Lita (along with a few other OCs) are my own creation, made by me and only me.

Alright! Here's the story...the first chapter turned out a bit short, I think. Most all of my chapters will not be this short in the future...; Enjoy! (Remember to review!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"What?" Zelda gasped at the doctor, wide-eyed with disbelief.

The doctor simply nodded. He had no idea whether to say either 'Congratulations' or 'I'm sorry'.

Zelda shot up from her chair and began pacing the room. They had considered this possibility, they had considered all of its complications…but, of course, they had considered it after the deed was done.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Do you want me to-?"

"No." Zelda said instantly, her gaze distant.

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the doctor said, "Well, if you wanted me to, it could only be done within a few-"

"It's alright." Zelda interrupted, her voice quivering. Her gaze returned to the doctor. "I want to keep it."

Silence echoed through the royal chamber.

"You know that if Hyrule finds out about this without you being married…"

"They will not find out. I will make sure of that." Zelda narrowed her eyes. "And you will make sure not to tell anyone else."

The doctor stood up and put a hand across his chest. "You have my word."

Then he got a thought that was sure to upset Zelda. "What about Link? Are you going to tell him?"

Zelda's icy eyes melted into watery tears. "He," Zelda whispered, looking away, "especially cannot know."

The doctor walked over to Zelda's side and made her face him. Brushing away the tears on her porcelain cheeks with his thumb, he cooed, "There, there. Don't cry."

Zelda looked up at him with soft violet eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she fought back tears of mixed emotions. "I'm so scared." She whispered. Sniffling, Zelda sputtered, "W-what am I…going t-to…do?"

Unable to hold back the tears any longer, Zelda buried her face in the doctor's shoulder and wept.

Tenderly, the doctor held Zelda, trying his best to comfort her. He let her cry and cry until the tears finally began to weaken.

"Bless you, Princess." He said softly, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "Bless you."

* * *

Alrighty then...did you like it? Hate it? REVIEW!


	2. The Hyrule Marketplace

**Disclaimer: **The same thing that was in the first chapter...

Thanks for all...uh...4 of your reviews :) This chapter is much better then the first, I think, because it's longer and more descriptive (spelling?). It really has nothing to do with the story; it's just a thought that I've always wanted to put into a fanfiction. So here it is!

Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Link sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Squinting at the sunlight, Link saw as a new day bloomed throughout Hyrule. He smiled groggily and hopped out of bed. After pulling on his green tunic, he grabbed his sword, shield, and arrows. All were effortlessly flung onto his back for safekeeping.

_Today's the perfect day to go and see her,_ Link thought, picking up his Ocarina of Time.

Stepping outside, Link looked around for his horse. She was nowhere in sight. Tucking a strand of sandy blonde hair behind an ear, Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's favorite song. Almost immediately, the magnificent Clydesdale horse came galloping up to him.

Link got up on Epona's back. With a quick pat, Link whipped Epona's backside, making her speed in the direction of the Hyrule castle.

Link looked back at his wooden cottage. It was a fairly small and sat awkwardly in the middle of Hyrule Field. Chuckling to himself, Link looked back at the path.

"So that's what you call gratitude for saving Hyrule, huh, Epona?" he asked his horse, who simply kept galloping forward.

Of course, no one knew he was the Hero of Time, save for Navi, Zelda, and the six Sages. After he defeated Gannon, he returned to his own time and got to live his seven years-as a traveling farm boy. He never truly 'lived' anywhere during that time; he usually stayed at a different place every few months. The cottage that he stayed in now was, in fact, made by him.

Link glanced around him as Hyrule sped past him- Lon Lon Ranch, Zora's Domain, Gerudo Fortress, Death Mountain, and, at last, the Hyrule Market.

"Ho, Edward!" Link shouted, making the drawbridge guard spin around.

"Ho, Link!" the guard called back to Link, smiling. "You gave me quite a scare!"

Chuckling, Link called again, "Could you lower the bridge for me?"

Edward placed a hand under his chin. "Hm…" he mumbled, as if deep in thought. Link grinned at his little game. "Well, since you are the greatest swordsman in Hyrule, I guess I might as well; if I don't, you may slice me into little giblets!"

"Thanks, Ed!" Link said with a wave as the drawbridge clanked into place.

The Hyrule Marketplace was as prosperous as ever; salesmen were screeching about how cheap their item was, while beggars held out tin cups and pleaded for a small rupee. Shoppers piled around stalls, trying to get the best bargain.

As Link and Epona trotted their way toward the castle, Link spotted a small peasant girl standing in a far corner, with a few bouquets of common garden flowers. Ever so often, she would shyly offer a small bouquet to a passerby, but only to be ignored.

Without thinking, Link directed Epona toward the pale, brunette girl. When the horse and rider were upon the girl, she shyly looked up at them with big, frightened blue eyes. She let out a small gasp off shock once she finally took the sight in.

"Hello there." Link said with a pleasant smile.

The girl said nothing.

Link hopped off Epona's back and sat down on a nearby crate box. The girl took a step back. "Don't be frightened," he said. "Here, come sit by me." He patted the space beside him.

After a long moment of hesitation, the girl gingerly took a few small steps and sat on the very edge of the crate.

"Do you have a name?" Link asked.

The girl gulped. "Rose." She answered in a tiny voice while she stared at her feet.

"Well then, Rose," Link continued, "what is a pretty little girl like you doing in such a busy place?"

Rose blushed a deep shade of crimson. "I'm selling flowers…so my family and me can eat tonight."

A pang of guilt struck Link in the stomach. Whenever he thought that the world had finally found peace, a small thing like this changed his mind. How cruel the world has been on her.

"What…" Rose began, snapping Link out of his thoughts, "what is a…handsome…royal knight like…you…doing talking to a…peasant girl like…me?"

Link laughed. "I am no royal knight; just a farm boy. And," he said, pulling out a bundle of rupees, "I was wondering if I could have a bouquet of those lovely flowers.

Rose's eyes grew large as she stared at the amount of money being offered to her. Quickly, she fetched the biggest bouquet and handed it to Link.

"Thank you." He said as he handed her the money.

Rose gave a deep but ungraceful curtsy. "No, sir…thank _you_."

Epona whinnied impatiently. Glancing at his horse, Link got an idea.

"Come here, Rose." He called, beckoning her to come closer. She did.

With a quick sweeping motion, Link scooped Rose off her feet and plopped her on top of Epona. Rose squealed when she looked down at the distant ground.

After grabbing the rest of Rose's bouquets, Link climbed on top of his horse and made her trot around the marketplace, with Rose clinging unto Epona's mane.

"Good people!" Link announced, making many heads swivel toward him. "Would you care to buy a lovely bouquet of flowers from this lovely young lady?"

Rose looked up at Link with disbelief as a large crowd formed around the horse.

Once all the bouquets where sold, Link set Rose back on the ground. "I must be off," he said. Rose's fluttering heart sank.

Seeing the joy in the small girl's eyes weaken, Link blew her a kiss from atop his horse. She put a hand to her blushing cheek.

"Good-bye, little Rose!" Link called as he whipped Epona forward. "Until we meet again!"

Bursting with happiness, Rose yelled back, "It's a promise!"

* * *

So, there you have it. Please review! (or else the review fairies will come and get you...) 


	3. Visiting Zelda

**Disclaimer:** Do I even need to type it?

whew! it's been a while since i've updated! sorry! and i actually have a good reason why: i was at camp for three weeks and got GROUNDED from my computer a few days after i got back (just because i didn't clean my room...geez...the nerve of some people...)

a few **notes**...**1)** this fanfiction is based after i played the ocarina of time game. i have not played any of the others and have no idea what the plots are in the others, so...yeah. it's based after then.**2)** i don't care what everyone else thinks, i think that when zelda turns into sheik, is is turning into a GUY. not a girl. SHEIK IS A GUY IN MY POINT OF VIEW. ahem.

remember to review:D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Hyrule Castle was-as always-ridiculously huge and infested with royal guards; both factors made getting to Zelda a pain in the butt for Link.

_I guess you're asking for it when you fall in love with a princess…_Link thought as he stealthy ducked behind a giant pillar, closely escaping a guard's attention.

Link eventually came to Zelda's door; however, today was one of those days were the guards decided to guard the entrance. Sighing, Link pulled out his Hookshot, aimed through an open window, and, while making sure no one saw him, shot at a place above Zelda's window.

After he was jerked unto the window's ledge on the second story, Link quietly tapped on the window to see if she was there. When she didn't come, Link peered into her room.

What he saw surprised him. Zelda, who was wearing a traveling cloak, was hunching over, vomiting on the floor.

Without hesitation, Link ripped open the window, hopped inside, and rushed over to Zelda's side.

By that time, Zelda had stopped throwing up. But when a familiar voice called her name, she felt as though she might be sick again.

Link began to stroke Zelda's hair. "Zelda," Link said, his voice low and soothing, "what's wrong? Why are you sick?"

_The truth is…I'm pregnant with your unborn child._ "Nothing." Zelda replied, straightening up. "I've just eaten too many honey cakes."

"Oh." Link said, taking off his weapons and shield to set them in a corner. "Well, let me get you a washcloth…" his voice trailed off as he stepped in the royal washroom.

Zelda put a hand over her stomach and smiled. She couldn't help herself- Link was the only man who loved her genuinely, not for her beauty, wealth, or power. The only man she'd ever loved back.

Link returned with a fresh white washcloth in his hands. Zelda muttered 'thank you' as she took it from his hands. She politely dabbed the corners of her mouth, forgetting that she didn't need to be formal.

Link couldn't help but stare in admiration. He knew why he had fallen in love with her-yes, she was beautiful, but that wasn't it. Her kind and mature nature was what made him start going ga-ga over her. He had no idea how a woman so wonderful could ever love him.

"Zelda," Link said, tenderly cupping her cheek with his hand, "why can't we get married?"

Zelda's face turned pale under his touch. "I already told you," she replied. "Father's not dead yet. And you're not a noble-much less a prince. He'd never give us his blessing."

"So the day your father dies, I can marry you." Link said, forcing Zelda to look up at him. She followed his mischievous blue eyes as they glanced over to the corner where his weapons were resting.

"Link!" Zelda gasped, eyes wide. "Don't even joke about that!"

Giggling, Link said, "Sorry, sorry." A warm smile spread across his face. "I'll wait," he began to lean down to kiss Zelda, "even if it takes all eternity."

Before their lips even touched, Zelda had turned her head and taken a step back.

Link felt as if thousands of rocks had been dumped on his heart. _Is she still worried about that night?_ he thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Zelda apologized, keeping her head turned. "It's just…that's how it started…nice words and…kissing…"

_Of course she's still thinking about it. _"I'm sorry." Link said, blushing. "I won't do anything uncalled for like that again."

Zelda turned back to him. "No…" it slipped out of her mouth before she could hold it back. Link turned back to her. "At least…" she defended herself, embarrassed, "not anytime soon. Not until we're married."

Silence filled the room. Link wished (though he knew it wrong to) that the king would hurry up and kick the can.

"I have to go." Zelda announced suddenly, pulling her cloak around her as she walked to the door.

Surprised at her suddenness, Link caught up to her. "Where are you going? I'll give you a lift."

Zelda couldn't lie to him. Not completely. "I'm going to Impa's," she said. "I'm going to…to get away for awhile. Please don't visit me."

"Why?" Link asked, not hiding the hurt in his face.

Zelda swallowed back a new batch of tears before they surfaced. "Just trust me. Please." She added as his mouth opened to protest.

After turning the thought over and over in his head, Link sighed, knowing that he could not win against her. "Well," he said, "at least change into Sheik when you travel; it'll make me feel like you're safer."

"I can't."

"Why not!" he was getting tried and frustrated with her not agreeing with him.

_I might lose the baby if I switch genders. _"My powers are weakening. I don't have the energy to stay as Sheik for that long." At that, Zelda pulled the cloak over her head and pulled open the door, quickly walking out.

Link would have followed her, had not the guards been standing right outside. Instead, he watched as she left. She never looked back. Never said good-bye. She just kept on getting smaller and smaller until the doors slowly closed themselves, shutting her out of sight.

* * *

right-o then. REVIEW TIME! (and i have connections with dragons and pixies now...bwahahaha. see reviews.) :D


	4. Running

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't need to type it.

I have a problem: I've gotten 400-something hits, so **shouldn't that mean that I should have 400-something reviews**! Come on guys. Review. I don't care if you flame (er, actually, i do, but whatever) or if you give me a cookie or if you tell me that your favorite letter is squiggly. just REVIEW!

i do have that fleet of review fairies...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

The icy rain lashed at Zelda's porcelain cheeks as she sped through Hyrule field atop a chestnut horse. Her heartbeat pounded rapidly in her ears, drowning out the wails of the crying baby girl in her arms. Her vision was blurred by light-headiness, her whole body still weak from giving birth.

Zelda began to have flash backs-of Link defeating Ganon, of when he confessed his love to her, of the sound of her father yelling at her when she suggested marrying someone who wasn't noble, of her crying to Impa, telling her everything; they all led up to this day, this moment.

When she rode into the Kokiri Forest, it was completely silent and empty, save for the rain spilling all around. Zelda had never visited the Forest before-she had only heard the countless stories from Link. Everything he had told her-how lush the grass was, how playful the children were, how wise the Great Deku Tree was-all were true.

Wait. The Great Deku Tree. Where was he?

Zelda began to search for any trace of the giant tree. '_It shouldn't be this hard to find…' _she thought. After awhile of pointless searching, she began to panic.

"Are you lost?" a small voice said.

Zelda turned on her saddle to face a small Kokiri girl looking up at her. The girl was dressed in a green outfit, her damp green hair sticking to her face. Zelda instantly recognized her.

"Saria?" Zelda's voice quivered.

Saria smiled warmly in response.

Zelda sighed in relief. "Am I glad to see you. Can you tell me where-" At that moment, the baby, who had been silent for awhile, began to wail.

Saria gasped in shock as Zelda cradled the baby as quietly shooshed her.

"Is that…" Saria questioned, not believing her eyes.

"Yes, it's my child." Zelda said for the first time. The words sounded strange coming from her mouth. "That's why I need you to lead me to the Great Deku Tree."

Zelda didn't have to tell Saria who the father was, for she knew it was Link. A feeling of sadness fell on her heart-she always knew that Link would never return her feelings, but she hated to admit it.

"I had heard that you had been missing for some time." Saria said, grabbing the horse's reins from Zelda. "I didn't know it was because of something like this."

"No one does, really." Zelda said, cradling her baby tightly to her breast. "Not even…Link."

Saria stopped walking for a moment, shocked at what she was hearing. Link doesn't know? The situation was becoming more and more absurd with every word.

The two remained quiet as Saria led the horse through the forest, the rain finally beginning to die down to a sprinkle. When they reached a narrow opening in the trees, Saria handed the reins up to Zelda.

"Through here is the Great Deku Tree." Saria said, pointing down the opening. "You should be able to make it from here."

A tear of gratitude rolled down Zelda's cheek. "Thank you, Saria."

Saria blushed. "Of course," she said. "I was created to protect you.

After an instant, Zelda said, "Can you promise me something?"

"Yes."

"Will you protect my baby now, instead of me?"

Saria paused for a moment. "Of course, Princess."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you." She repeated. At that, she trotted into the dark opening.

Immediately after she saw a glimpse of light, an angry Deku Baba greeted Zelda, snapping viciously at her horse's hooves. The horse spooked at the sudden threat and reared up, punching its hooves in the air. Zelda gasped as she felt herself slipping off the saddle. Her hold on the baby became tighter.

The horrible shrieks of the Deku Baba filled her ears. "Shh!" she tried to calm her horse, pulling back on the reins hard. "Shh! Please-"

It was no use. The horse just would not cool it. Zelda knew that if she fell, she would be hurting more then herself-the baby wouldn't make it at all.

Just as Zelda lost hope and began to lose her grip on the reins, she heard a loud thud.

A silence replaced the shrieking.

Zelda looked to see that the Great Deku Tree had extended one of his roots and smashed the Deku Baba under its massive weight.

"Annoying pests." The Great Deku Tree said simply, his voice husky. His root recoiled back to the trunk.

It took Zelda a few second before she could fully take in the mammoth tree. _'And I thought the trees in the royal garden were huge…'_ she thought in awe. _'Compared to him, they're only useless twigs!'_

"We finally met," Zelda said at last, stepping off her horse, "Great Deku Tree."

"New Great Deku Tree," the tree corrected. "I am shocked by thy presence, Princess of Destiny."

Walking closer to the tree, Zelda held out her baby. Zelda imagined the Great Deku Tree raising his eyebrows and gapping if he could have shown expression.

Thank the Triforce he couldn't.

"Please," Zelda begged, the baby asleep in her arms. "Your previous self took in Link-couldn't you take his child, too?"

It took the Great Deku Tree awhile to answer. "Well…I don't see any problem with fulfilling thy request. But I'll hast to deny the protection of his grandchildren."

Zelda smiled weakly.

"What is thy child's name?" the Great Deku Tree asked.

Zelda nuzzled her baby close, savoring their last moments together. Se felt like turning around and running back to the castle-but it was too late for that. No running. No turning back. She felt tears sting at the back of her eyes as she planted a warm kiss on the baby's forehead. _'Good-bye, my sweet baby…' _she whispered.

"Lita." She replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "My baby's name is Lita."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that, my friends, is chapter four. hope you liked it!

one more thing: i think im going to have to start setting review goals for this story. i lose motivation easily, so if you don't review, i don't write. got it?


	5. Introducing Lita!

**Disclaimer:** Why do people even type these? Hello, the story is called a _fanfiction._

Yippie! Chapter 5 is up! I would just like to say this now to all you impatient readers: school just started for me, and i am going to spend most of my time with that. SO, i** will not be updating at the speed of light.** just please have a little faith in me-i won't let this story die!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up, Lita!" a small Kokiri girl shouted, kicking the side of Lita's bed.

Loud snoring continued to fill the room.

Huffing, the Kokiri grabbed a long Deku stick that was hiding in the corner. "You asked for it." She grumbled as she raised the stick above her head. In an instant, she was whacking Lita vigorously in the back as if she were in fire.

"HOLY HYRULE!" Lita screeched, jumping out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up!"

The Kokiri snorted, placing the Deku stick back in the corner.

"What the heck was that for, Bella?" Lita snapped, glaring at the Kokiri in contempt.

"Hmph." Bella said, tossing some of her auburn hair behind her back. "You were the one who wouldn't wake up."

Sluggishly sitting down to put on her boots, Lita asked, "Why'd you get me up so early, though? It's not even noon!"

"Hm…" Bella put a finger to her chin. "Good question."

A loose boot was thrown at Bella's head.

"OW!" Bella cried, rubbing the forming bump on her head. "What was _that_ for?"

"You hit me with a stick, I hit you with a boot. We're square." Lita said, smirking.

After her boots were securely fastened to her feet, Lita got up to walk out the door, ready to face another day in the Kokiri Forest. As she passed by her old hunk of a mirror, she got a quick glance at herself. Her soft, flowing, sandy blonde hair tumbled down her back, stopping just under her green tunic. She was fairly tall for her age (about four feet, ten inches,) her being only nine years old. Lita seemed to be a fairly normal Kokiri at first glance-that is, until a person noticed her eyes. The Great Deku Tree described them to be as violet as the sunset-though Lita secretly thought they were as purple as an angry Deku Baba. Her eyes were the sole feature that set her apart from all the other Kokiri-well, that and the obvious fact that she had no fairy.

No one really knew why a fairy had not come to her, not even Lita herself. However, this gave Mido more reason to tease her.

"Fairyless!" he would chant, pointing a finger at her. "Outcast! Freak!" Though sometimes Lita would hear him muttering to himself, "Just like…_that_ guy."

"Bella! Lita!" a shrill voice echoed throughout the small room, forcing Lita to tear her gaze away from the mirror.

"Sakura!" Bella cried, walking over to the faint glow entering the room. "Where have you been?"

"More like where have _you_ been!" Sakura answered in fury, fluttering around Bella in circles. "You ditched me!"

"Hmph." Bella huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever. You got any news?"

"Maybe." Sakura's voice sounded. "If you start being nicer to me, I might tell you."

Lita looked on to the two, not saying a word. Though she would never admit it to Bella, she was very jealous of Bella's relationship with her fairy. They were always arguing in the friendliest way, like sisters.

"Good morning, Lita." Sakura drifted toward Lita, feed up with talking to Bella. "I see you're up early."

Lita yawned. "Not really," she replied, stretching a little. "Bella got the pleasure of being my wake up call."

Sakura darted over the Bella, who had started laughing. "Bella!" Sakura shouted. "How many times have I told you to leave the poor girl to sleep?"

Bella whipped tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. "You and I both know she's too lazy to wake up on her own."

Sakura said nothing, which made Bella crack up all over again. Lita's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"Anyway…" Sakura interrupted uncomfortably, "I actually do have some news."

Bella immediately shut her mouth and perked up. "Oh, oh!" she squealed. "What is it?"

"It's Saria." Sakura announced. Lita spun around. "She's visiting from the Temple…I think she's with the Great Deku Tree right now."

Lita immediately bounded up. "Saria?" she shrieked, making sure she heard right. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" At that, Lita dashed out her wooden door and into the Kokiri Forest, heading for the Great Deku Tree.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saria!" Lita exclaimed, jumping on the green-haired Kokiri in delight. She embraced her in a tight hug.

"Whoa!" Saria cried in surprise, feeling herself become off-balance. Both girls fell in a big heap on the ground, giggly hysterically.

"Lita." Saria said warmly. "It's been ages!"

Lita finally let go of her friend, her giggles dying down but her smile remaining. "Yeah," she replied in the same warm tone. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

Cocking her head to the side, Saria said in confusion, "You're up awfully early." Then she smiled to herself. "Am I that wonderful?"

Bella, who had just walked in behind Lita, snorted. "You're not _that_ wonderful," she said. "_I_ woke her up."

Saria smiled serenely. "Is that so?"

The Great Deku Tree, who stood behind them, piped in. "Thoust art not surprised."

Plopping down on the ground beside her two friends, Bella sighed. "You're such a lazy girl, Lita."

There was a brief pause of silence. Then, Saria began to giggle quietly to herself. The Great Deku Tree began to as well. Their laughter gradually became more and more rapid, until they had reached hysteria.

Whipping tears of laughter from her eyes, Lita heard Saria mutter to herself, "Like father like daughter."

Bella, who had not heard Saria, looked back and forth between the Great Deku Tree and Saria quizzically. "What?" she asked, annoyed. "It's a fact! I didn't mean for it to be funny."

"Tis nothing," the Great Deku Tree replied. "Tis nothing at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure in a billowing cloak looked on to the situation, making sure her presence was not made known. After watching for a few more brief seconds, the figure smiled to herself and turned around. "Looks like they're doing just fine," she whispered, disappearing into the cover of the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think it's that time again...((jeopardy music)) REVIEW TIME! ((random confetti falls everywhere))


	6. Discontinued for now

The long-overdue apology is here

The long-overdue apology is here! As of now, I am marking this story as discontinued – but I guess you already figured I wasn't going to update after, say, 3 months of no updates. Anyway, even though the story is discontinued now, I am hoping to re-upload the story possibly during the summer – I have a few more chapters written down but not typed up that I'll be able to add by then.

A big "I'm so sorry" to anyone who put me on alerts/favorites or reviewed me – I hate disappointing people and I never wanted to let you down!

Again, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! I give all of you full permission to sic any fairies or dragons or magical creatures on me so that they may rip me apart, limb from limb, until there is nothing left of me but a rotting heap of disappointing dust.


End file.
